Frosted Serpent
by I'm Still Free
Summary: There's a demon lurking on the grounds of Hogwarts. A demon that can only be seen by one student, Loki Laufeyson, younger brother to Thor and social outcast. Of course... No one believes the young lie-master and silvertongue. Now, he has to save everyone, before they all become dust. His own life is a small price to pay. No one will miss him, anyway.


**A/N: First fanfiction! Very proud of myself. Yes, this idea is over used… But still. This is Loki-centric, so if you were hoping to find a story that just completely bashes Loki in a horrible way, go elsewhere. **

**Now, in this first chapter, Thor seems like a bad kid, and I assure you that was not my intention. I simply wanted to show the life of Loki and how out of control Thor was when he was younger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter. Otherwise they would have met by now.**

The Odinson family, located on number Nine, Warrior Way, were by no means your average household family. If something odd happened, you could bet your bottom dollar that the Odinsons were behind it.

was an old war veteran, still as tough as he had been during the war. With his one eye staring at you and the bronze eyepatch reflecting your own terrified face back at you, you felt compelled to do whatever was asked of you. Mrs. Odinson was a rather young women, fierce if need be, but a caring and true mother to her two sons.

Now, before we continue, we must make plain that the two Odinson sons were just as unusual as their parents, if not more so. They could also not possibly be any more different from each other as well.

Thor, the eldest son by a month, was strong and athletic. He would have had no problem finding a date if need be. The golden hair that flowed from his head was once compared to rays of the sun, and his blue eyes to the sea. His jaw was chiseled and had skin tanned by the sun. It was often remarked he seemed to shine with his own light.

His brother, Loki, was quiet and withdrawn. His words were spears that could stab through you and leave you gasping for breath. His hair was as black as night and emerald eyes shown with a cunning intelligence. His features were angular with skin as smooth and as cold as marble. If Thor was the sun, Loki was the moon. To argue with Loki was folly; it would result only in your own embarrassment.

Thor was the favored son by far. Everything he did was looked upon in pride by his father. Loki, on the other hand, had to work his hardest to gain even a glance from his father. If Thor misbehaved, Loki was the one punished under the faulty assumption it was his fault, not Thor's. No, never Thor's.

Once, when Thor was caught throwing rocks at the neighbor's cat, Loki was put into the unfinished basement fro two nights, with only the scarps of food his mother was able to sneak to him. Another time, when Thor was found teasing a younger child, Loki was sent out to spend the night in the back lawn, in the middle of winter. The worst had to have been when Thor was found cheating on a test. Loki was sent down the basement once again, only this time, his mother was forbidden from giving him food or water every day. He remained there for one week.

During this cellar visit, Loki began to sob, from the pain, the hunger, the loneliness, the pure _despair_ he had felt for oh so long. Raising his hands to the ceiling, hoping that someone could help him, anyone! Eyes tightly closed, he began to whisper to himself, hoping for a light.

A light was there, but it was green, penetrating his eyelids. Believing he had finally lost his mind, yet still hoping, Loki opened his eyes. A small gasp escaped his throat. His hands were glowing.

The light seemed to come from inside of his skin, shining out through the pores. The lights color matched his eyes almost perfectly. No more tears were shed that night.

Once Loki was released from his most horrible punishment yet, he became withdrawn from people around him, pulling into himself. Communication became rare, with his own family and people his own age. His room became his sanctuary and Loki became his own best friend. His family hardly noticed a change.

After five years of his isolation, the owls arrived.

**Phew. Done. Now, to clear anything up…**

**Odin as a bad dad in the myths, the comics and the movies. Therefore, he is a bad dad here.**

**Loki was six during that scene in the basement.**

**Yes… His dads name is Odin Odinson. But the wizards do have some weird names so…**

**THOR ISN'T A HORRIBLE BROTHER. YOU MUST WAIT AND SEE, OK?**


End file.
